v_afandomcom-20200214-history
Leona Audrey Thompson/Synopsis
History Before moving out to , Leona and her parents lived in together. They were a very happy family alongside Isabella, who was every time with them, serving as their trustful housekeeper. They used to make big parties celebrating birthdays or successful acomplishments, such as Leona's student life. Even with her parents being busy most of the time, she was very happy with how her life was being. But when Leona was only six, her mother got very sick due to genetic problems. She had to make a heart transplant and she did, but died mysteriously in her own twenty-seven birthday. After Ella's death, Leona moved out with her father and housekeeper to . Henry became more distant and Leona focused on her studies, but didn't change her personality at all. She entered Vianey Academy in her last year in middle school and is about to finish her high school. Synopsis Chapter 0 Leona woke up with her alarm clock, turning it off and mumbling, since she wanted to sleep more. Isabella came into her room, telling her to wake up. She mumbled, face on the pillow, saying that she was coming, but the housekeeper retorted, saying that she knew she was not, again telling her to wake up, and pulling her covers to get her out of bed. She even said that it was not too early, just 08:10 A.M., and that Leona would wake up early from next week, since classes at the academy would begin. After all, Leona knew it was true, since she was in her senior year in high school, and she was still the president of the Student Council, that is, responsibilities to take care of. She finally sat on her bed, her hair was messy, and her expression was choked with sleep. Isabella smiled gently at her, laughing at the blonde's condition, and asked if she had slept well. Leona nodded and rubbed her eyes, her pajamas slung over her shoulders. Isabella warned that her father had asked her to come into her room as soon as she finished packing, putting her hand on her own cheek as she watched Leona stand up and start stretching. She nodded, and Isabella left her room. As soon as the housekeeper left the room, Marshmallow walked through the door and jumped on Leona, licking and giving her a lot of affection. Despite having complained, the english laughed at the animal that continued to jump and insist on playing with her. When she finally unveiled the animal, she put it out of the room, promising to play with it later, and closing the door. She complained that she only wanted to sleep more, but she smiled brightly and opened the window, wishing the outside world good morning. She watched the quiet street where she lives and waved to the gardener doing his work, and he waved back, seeing her. When she saw the garden, she had some memories of her childhood, because she likes gardening, and she laughed, remembering that. She looked at her clock and decided to hurry up to take a good shower. Leona was not too hasty or too slow, took only ten minutes in the cold water, and even jumped by the heat shock, but quickly got used to it. After bathing, she wrapped herself in the towel, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then left her suite, uncertain about what to wear. After five minutes, she finally got dressed, and after that, she left her room. She walked down the hallways and into the kitchen, picking up an apple. Isabella scolded her, since she was still going to have breakfast. Leona replied that what her father wanted with her might be a little delayed. The housekeeper agreed, telling her to have breakfast later, which Leona said she will. Eating the apple, Leona walked through the hallways to her father's room, and with that, watching the pictures hanging on the wall, where she and her family contained them. She returned the smile that her mother's painting gave. She reached the door and tossed the apple into the nearby bin, taking a deep breath and finally entering the room. She had some memories of seeing the various books, but was taken from her thoughts when she received a "good morning" from her father. She returned it and saw him signaling for her to approach and sit in the chair in front of his, and she did. Leona asked what exactly he wanted to talk to her, and, being direct, he said it was about her last school year. She nearly choked on nervousness, scratching the back of her neck, allowing him to continue. He asked if she knew he would like her to take Administration in college to inherit the company, which Leona agreed to. Henry said she could get into the better college if she continued with high grades and no warnings or suspensions. She stated that she never had such things in high school, and her father nodded at her statement. He stood up and stared at the window, from which one could observe the garden better than Leona's room, saying that his expectations for Leona were high. She stated that it would not disappoint him, getting up as well. Henry said he knew she would not disappoint him, still commenting that she was just like her mother. Leona smiled, and after a few seconds of silence, asked if it was just that, which the businessman replied yes, that only meant he was counting on her. She nodded and wished him good morning, turning and leaving the room, in time to hear him wish her good morning too.Vianey Academy: Chapter 0. References Navegação Category:A-Z Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Synopsis